If I didn't have you
by drade666
Summary: This is a montage done to the song by Thompson square: If I didn't have you. I heard this song and loved it but couldn't get the image of Drade with Gabriel out of my head I think it suites them to a T.


Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down.

Gabriel stood next to Drade staring out the window in the bedroom of their apartment they shared together. Drade's trench coat and boots sat near the door as she displayed her scared body to the only one she felt she could. Gabriel was in a simple T-shirt and jeans as he looked up at Drade noting the solemn look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked

"I've lost so much and I'm afraid I'll loose you too," Drade stated as she hung her head and closed her eyes.

"You'll never loose me, I'm here to stay" Gabriel assured her as he walked in front of Drade placing one hand on her chin to tilt it upwards to look at him.

"I hope so cause I can't loose you, it might kill me," Drade stated as she met his hazel eyes with hands on his shoulders. Gabriel smiled then placed a hand on her sternum pressing her backwards gently till the backs of her knees hit the bed and she crawled on to it with him following right after her.

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you

There lips connected in a tender gesture as hands tangled in hair and limbs intertwined. Clothing removed in haste as bare flesh slid against bare flesh, hands wandered up and down caressing every inch that could be reached. Drade tilted her head back with a slight gasp as Gabriel kissed down her neck to her collarbone and her hands ran through his short sandy blonde hair. Gabriel moved back to her mouth for another tender kiss.

You are my heart, every breath I breathe  
I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me.  
When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
You were made for me  
(You were made for me)

Gabriel felt Drade's hands gently run over his upper arms then back to his shoulders as they broke from the kiss. Gabriel looked down at Drade who tilted her head to look at him with a warm smile, which he returned as one of his hands caressed along her collar bone to the scar that ran from it to her navel. Drade's gaze shot to his for a second emerald green eyes meeting hazel ones as his hand touched the scar then followed it down both their eyes following it as he did so. Gabriel's gaze returned to Drade's after he reached to end of the scar then he kissed her again before pressing their bodies together.

_**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

If you didn't love me so much  
(If you didn't love me so much)

This Life would kill me If I didn't have you  
(This life would kill me)

Couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through

Their bodies moved as one fluide, gentle yet so clear in who and what they were physically and to each other. The roll of hips, the gasp of breath echoed through the appartment as the darkness wrapped around them, cradling them in a blanket of sweet rapture. Flashes of faces close, the touch of flesh as one, the scent of sweat and sweets, the sound of breath getting more laboured as two bodies intertwined in a dance of love and lust. Drade's head tipped back in a wordless cry as Gabriel's bowed to her chest in a final gasp of ectasy.

_**'Cause This life would kill me  
This Life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

Gabriel slowly raised his head to meet Drade's eyes once more as their foreheads gently tapped each other. Crimson migled with sandy blonde as noses touched in a gentle caress with smiles spreading across both their faces as they closed their eyes in complete claim of a wordless promise.

_I'll always be there_


End file.
